pscfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria
Victoria Celvon is a character in OF SERIES GOES HERE. Serving as a member of the Plasma Sentinels organization, she is semi-frequently tasked with disrupting the operations of terrorist groups and is the only non-organic member of the team, being a robotic lifeform. Personality Victoria is fairly short-tempered and can easily get heated to the point of aggression during conversations with those outside of her friend group, and this temper usually gets worse when in active combat. Despite her temper, however, she is a fairly outgoing person, although she is blunt in her manner of speaking and is brutally honest to everyone she comes across. Around her friends, she acts in a similar way, although she tries to restrain her own rage while around them. When in active combat, Victoria tends to prioritize "defeating my enemies" over other objectives, and is likely to cause collateral damage with her choice of weaponry. Her focus on defeating her enemies is strong enough to the point where she will attempt to fire upon an escaping foe. She finds combat against large groups to be thrilling, although she will not hesitate to run away if they overwhelm her. Sudden loud noises can startle her and will typically lead to an accidental discharge when holding a weapon, and she feels significantly uncomfortable in dark settings such as underground caves, although she can generally overcome this discomfort when on an operation. Personal interests of hers include mecha, flamethrowers, watching cheesy movies with her friends, and anything that explodes. Things she deeply hates are people who try to shoot at her, the authority, and people who waste her time (including but not limited to bad customers at a store, bad drivers, or hack writers like myself who get easily distracted). Appearance Victoria appears as a 6'2" bipedal figure with a slightly feminine build. Her skin color is a somewhat deep shade of blue and is comparatively duller than the skin of the average nacgebig. Her body looks fairly pudgy around the torso and legs, but her arms are surprisingly muscular. In place of ears, she has small blue cylinders on the sides of her head that are functionally similar. She has long black hair that stops just short of her waist and gets messier the further from her scalp it is. Her internal organs are shown to be of a blue coloration, and her "blood" is blue to match. Normally, Victoria wears a dark green T-shirt with the Plasma Sentinels logo on it, long green pants with a bright green stripe on them, metallic gray boots, and bandages wrapped around her forearms. Abilities and Weaknesses Despite not being built for combat, Victoria possesses considerable upper-body strength in comparison to the average nacgebig female, being able to dent a normal car with her fists. She also has a considerable knowledge of the workings of machinery, being able to operate mecha that she has had no prior exposure to with ease and even assemble her own. Victoria has also demonstrated above-average athletic capabilities, having a higher jump height and maximum running speed without the assistance of (additional) technology, and stamina is generally not a concern, although prolonged exertion puts stress on her sensitive leg motors and tires her out. She also possesses an internal self-repair system that uses stored materials and fluid to repair damage that she takes, be it day-to-day damage or a bullet wound. Being a robot also means that Victoria does not need to eat or drink for energy purposes (she does so for self-repair material as well as psychological reasons), nor does she need to breathe, meaning she can last for prolonged periods of isolation without sustenance, although it is highly uncomfortable for her. However, she does possess weaknesses. Victoria is good at offense, but poor at defense and is generally not a good strategizer. Her impulsive nature leaves her prone to irrational decisions that can result in her being overpowered by a stronger entity or unintentionally bringing harm to one of her allies. When enraged, her accuracy with a weapon is significantly reduced and she becomes less aware of her surroundings as her focus is primarily on the one who enraged her, meaning that multiple entities in combat with Victoria can use her temper as a distraction tactic. Her combat style also tends to result in significant amounts of collateral damage as well, which leads to anything from blocking off her own escape to self-injury, although she is rational enough to avoid harming non-combatants. Trivia *Victoria's last name "Celvon" is a mutation of Kelvin, the standard scientific unit for temperature, and is pronounced similarly. *Victoria is very loosely inspired by Curly Brace from Cave Story and Dingodile from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Category:Major characters Category:Protagonists